Five in Lima
by OtakuPotterheadGleek
Summary: Number five finds herself at Mckinley High and Tina wants her in glee.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I sit on the bench in the locker room and start to cry; it's been 2 months since the mogadorians captured me and my cêpean, Katrina and killed her. I managed to escape, but I can't stand to realize that they killed her. I take a deep breath and I start to sing a song that Katarina sang to me when I was little. The words flow from my mouth like second nature my volume subconsciously increases, and tears  
stream down my face. When the door creaks, I jump and stop singing.

"Was that you?" my classmate Tina, asks. Tina is a very kind girl with pitch black hair that wears retro style clothes

"What was me?" I ask seeming oblivious to the world. I quickly wipe the tears from my face so Tina doesn't see.

"Don't act stupid," Tina replied, "you're the only one in the room right now other than me, and that was amazing,"

"What was amazing?"

"You're doing it again; the singing was amazing, so why don't you join glee club?"

"I have to keep my grades up, I can't have any distractions."

"Come on, you can have a little fun can't you? Just audition, please?"

"Fine, but I don't guarantee that I'll join."

"Great! We have rehearsal right now why don't you stop by, I'll walk with you"

"Okay, sure" Tina and I walk down the emptying corridor and enter the choir room.

"Hey guys! I've found a new recruit!" Tina yells into the choir room.

All their heads turn, there are thirteen of them and the talking stops. Even if they do look nice at a glance the more I look at them they

seem intimidating. "I said I didn't guarantee that I would join" I reminded Tina "I can't have any distractions from my studies"

"How about if your grades get lower than a B than you can quit," Says , who is also the Spanish teacher. "We could really use the help"

"There are competitions right?" I ask when I obviously knew the answer. I always saw the sectionals trophy when I went to chemistry class. "I would like to keep my privacy to myself, if we did win these competitions, local media would be covering us am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's right" Mr. Schuester said. "But we could always leave you out of photos and interviews"

"That's not the point" I complain "I can never show my face here in this town or anywhere"

"Why not?" a brunette girl said from the middle of the room, "Don't you want to become famous?". I think her name is Rachel, I've seen her in the old year books when i was looking for information. She's in a lot of clubs, I don't see how she can keep her grades up like that.

"No." I reply to her, "I want to be the opposite, an invisible person that goes about their life not drawing any attention to themselves  
whatsoever" I couldn't tell them the truth, they were people that I just met. Also, the rumors going around the school about Noah Puckerman weren't helping them. Then my attention draws to one of the corners, a blond short haired girl. She looked familiar from somewhere but I couldn't remember where. I think her name is quinn.

"I just thought she would be good for the club" Tina sighed. I felt terrible; she was such a nice person to me. Why was I pushing her away?

No. I thought to myself, Katrina always said to stay as far away to someone as possible. My job was to be an outsider, isolated in my own little bubble. If number four gets killed the Mogs will be after me next, because I am number Five.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As soon as I get to my apartment I dash straight to my computer. I knew that the blond girl looked familiar. As soon as I get up the internet I type "John Smith" into the search bar. The news on him was overflowing like always. I click the first result. Whatever this John Smith is my best guest was that he is one of us loriens. My eyes start to read at a hundred miles an hour. He was turned into the police by his own girlfriend? I type her name into the search bar "Sara Hart" The first result I get is of the same exact girl I saw in the choir room today, only with longer hair, and this Sara Hart came from a small town called Paradise, Ohio. Paradise is only fifteen minutes away from here. But, didn't the other blond girl say her name was Quinn?

The next morning I just have to talk to Quinn does she know John Smith? And if she did, did she know if he had a true identity? I see at her locker when the bell rings I walk up to her as fast as I could, "Do you know John Smith?"

"Excuse me?" She asks, her eyes looking confused.

"John Smith," I repeat, " The one who keeps on popping up in the news, do you know John Smith?"

"You mean the one that blew up the school in paradise don't you?" She asks, her tone of voice makes her mood undetectable.

I nod my head, "I'm sorry for barging in, I just saw a girl just like you when I look him up I wanted to know if you knew him that's all"

"That's okay, but why are you wondering now? That story was like three months ago"

"I was just bored," what a stupid reply, I think to myself, why would she fall for that?"


End file.
